


Lead

by kennedygailparker



Category: The West Wing
Genre: BDSM, Episode Tag s02e11: The Leadership Breakfast, F/M, PWP, friends that are also lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedygailparker/pseuds/kennedygailparker
Summary: Tag to The Leadership Breakfast“Sometimes,  you forget that a woman who kneels in your bedroom, can stand up to you in the office.”





	Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225632) by [luciblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciblue/pseuds/luciblue). 

> A/N: I'm going to be real honest, writing smut is not my thing. I love reading it but it is not my writing forte. In fact someone recently asked me to make a sex scene in one of my other stories The Journey of Wells and Roads steamier and I am incapable of doing it (seriously, if someone else wants to write it, I'll read it.) 
> 
> I was watching The Leadership Breakfast after reading a wonderful fic by Luciblue and this just kind of happened. Seriously guys, I don't even know. 
> 
> P.S. This piece was not beta-ed. I would love to have someone beta it (and my other stories), I know a couple people have let me know they would be interested. If that's still you, please comment below and tell me how I can get in touch with you. You can also leave me a note on tumblr, I'm seekennedywrite .

C.J. showed up at his doorstep an hour after he left the office. He hadn’t called her, had turned the ringer off on his cellphone and unplugged his landline to make sure, but she’d shown up anyway. The utter completeness with which she knew him was something he could never quite put into words. She saw into the depths of his soul, which meant hiding from himself became impossible. It was both comforting and disconcerting. 

  
He poured them both a tumbler of scotch and lead her into his living room. C.J. took the couch; she sat with her back straight and her feet planted on the floor. Toby chose a chair across from her. It was a careful calculation.  They were illuminated by the light he’d left on in the kitchen and it pooled around C.J. like she was an ethereal thing. 

** **

She was utterly still as if being motionless and quiet would prod him to speak. She was playing against his expectations. For someone who had never learned to play chess, she had become one of the most strategic minds he knew. 

** **

He wasn’t someone who felt the need to fill empty air, but as he studied her -her untouched scotch, the curve of her neck, the way her bangs fell over her eyes- he found himself speaking.

“I misunderstood my relationship with Ann Stark.” He felt like a record with a scratch, repeating the same moment over and over again. 

** **

“Yeah.” 

** **

“Yeah?” he prompted.

** **

C.J. sighed. The puff of air brushed a bang out of her eyes. 

** **

“You thought you were friends,” she said carefully.

** **

“We  _ were  _ friends.”

C.J.’s eyes narrowed. It was slight but the movement seemed large in contrast to her stillness. 

** **

Toby couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his features.  _ Gotcha.  _

“You  _ were  _ friends,” C.J. agreed, her voice sharp, “the type of friends that became friends only when your respective marriages implied you should stop sleeping together. It was hot sex but it wasn’t good,” she said astutely, “Then Andy left and Ann got a divorce and you became the type of friends that get bourbon in seedy bars and debate health care as some type of, when we’re both in the mood, foreplay.”

** **

“Thats- “

“ _ Sometimes,  _ you forget that a woman who kneels in your bedroom, can stand up to you in the office.”

“Yeah?”

** **

C.J. only took a sip of scotch in response. 

** **

“We still underestimate you. The whole office. We project our own insecurities onto you, as if we had more experience,” his voice was like warm whisky as he spoke. His words were loosened by his scotch and the fatigue of the day, “everyday I think ‘I didn’t need to tell her that, she already knows’,” Toby rubbed his forehead but carefully kept the frustration out of his voice, “ everyday I think ‘we’re underestimating her. We just need to trust her.’ Everyday I think it and everyday we do it anyway.”

** **

“Yeah.”

** **

“You were right today,” he leaned forward and braced his arms across his knees. He was closer but he still didn’t touch her. His eyes held her steady. Hers were filled with molten fire, “you were brilliant.”

C.J. punctuated her shrug with a sip of scotch. 

“No one listened to you today,” Toby said, “I’d be shouting from the rooftops. I’d demand I’d be heard.”

That got her. C.J.’s back straightened impossibly further, “I did” she all but hissed.

** **

“You did,” Toby agreed. His voice was soothing, “and now you’re here,” he set his own tumbler of scotch on the table. The clunk was loud, “dollars to donuts it's not so I’ll listen to you.”

** **

C.J. shook her head ‘no’ slowly. Her hair danced across her shoulders. Her grin said it was a tease.

“You came here for me.”

** **

“Yeah,” C.J. said, her voice raspy.

“You’re so strong.”

She studied her lap. Her finger traced lazy circles against the condensation her glass had branded onto her pants.

The dimensions of this woman never ceased to amaze him. 

“For the record,” he reached out and covered her knee. He raised a brow when a shiver ran down her spine. She was so responsive to his touch, “I like it when you challenge me. When you stand up for yourself,” his thumb drew a pattern against her thigh, “when you force me to listen. I expect it. I  _ trust  _ it.” 

** **

C.J. pursed her lips speculatively. It was an expression that said  _ yeah right. _

“I do, even if I'm  _ unswayed,”  _ he chose the word carefully,  _ “ _ in the moment.”

** **

“Mmm,” C.J. hummed in understanding, “sometimes though. Here -” She shrugged.

** **

“I like control.” his tone was self deprecating. His barely there laughter melted into his smile.

** **

“Yeah.” The smile that spread across C.J.’s face was devastating. She was a siren.

Toby brushed her hair behind her ear. His thumb, calloused from years of writing, traced the sharp edge of her cheekbone, “You’ll still fight me in the morning.” 

** **

“I always do.” She promised.

This wasn’t the first time they had done this, not by a long shot. Back when they had dated, they’d stumbled into it as a sort of natural progression of the way they were in the bedroom. There had been a few times since she had started working for him. Twice during the campaign and a handful more after his divorce. Toby wouldn’t say he was the type of man that  _ needed  _ it, but at times like this, after a long day, when they both wanted it, he yearned for nothing more.

** **

In the last twelve hours he had fumbled the ball more than once. He wanted control. He knew C.J. well enough to know she felt betrayed, to know she wanted to feel she could trust him again. She had been belittled and ignored. 

** **

Tonight she’d be the center of his attention.

** **

“Give me this,” he said lowly, extracting the glass of scotch from her hand. His thumb moved to tilt her chin so she was forced to meet his gaze, “ Go to my bedroom, get undressed, and wait for me.”

** **

He offered a hand to help her up from her chair and steadied her when her legs threatened to betray her. Her cheeks flushed over an embarrassed smile.

** **

“None of that,” he clucked. 

** **

His hand wove through her hair and tightened in the strands before he brought her in for a kiss. His mouth was warm and solid on hers. He licked the taste of scotch out of her mouth and nipped at her lips when he pulled away.

** **

“I won’t be long,” he promised, “Go.”

** **

He resisted the urge to slap her ass as she left. There would be time for all of that later. Toby put their glasses in the dishwasher, turned off the lights in the kitchen, and double checked that the front door was locked. He plugged his landline back in and dug his cell phone out of his pocket incase the world ended in the middle of the night. 

** **

The lamp light from his bedroom illuminated the hallway like a beacon.

** **

C.J. was on her knees in front of the bed when he entered. Her back was straight, her breaths were measured, and her gaze studied her hands in her lap. She’d folded her clothes carefully. Her shoes were stacked on top of her sweater, her necklace tucked carefully inside of them. Toby stepped over the stack as he moved to the closet. 

** **

He toed his shoes and socks off, removed his tie, and shucked off his shirt and pants. There were nights where he made a game out of having her undress him, a year before he’d stretched it out for nearly an hour, but tonight he wanted to feel her warmth against him. He left his boxers and undershirt on, grabbed the tie he’d worn and a second one before exiting his closet. 

** **

“You gave me this tie,” Toby said as he spread the silk over his palm, “do you remember?”

C.J.’s breath stuttered into a huff when the silk brushed against her back. Her shoulders tensed.

** **

_ He needed to take this slowly _ . Toby reminded himself. This wasn’t the night after they’d won the primary, high on adrenaline and lust. This was the first time they’d been together in months after a day she’d spent watching him flirt with another woman, after a day she had been talked over and down to. Her emotions were frayed at the edges, she needed him to be steady.

** **

Toby knelt behind her. He spread his knees so they rested on either side of her and pulled her to lean against the heat of his body. He smoothed a hand over the curve of her shoulder, the pressure gentle but steady. He traced the same path again, then a third time, encouraging her to relax against him.

** **

“Easy,” he breathed against her, “Good girl,” he praised, “there you go.” He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her temple, “tonight is about you,” he promised, “you say the word if you need me to stop.”

** **

Her answer was breath across his cheek, “yes sir.”

“There we go.”

** **

The kiss he gave her was long but gentle. He peppered her neck with kisses and nips before pushing her to sit upright. 

** **

“Do you remember giving me this tie?”  Toby asked, his voice warmer than fire.

Toby draped the silk tie over her shoulder so that it brushed against a tight nipple, “Let me hear you baby.”

** **

“Yes sir,” C.J. said her voice soft, “I remember.”

** **

“Tell me about it.”

“I bought it for you for voting day of the first campaign we worked on together,” C.J. said. Her breath hitched when Toby traced his hands down her arms and pulled her hands behind her back, “I joked that it was my fault you lost. The tie must have been unlucky.” Toby’s chuckle against the nape of her neck made her shiver.

** **

He tied her hands together with the tie she’d given him, wrapped the blue silk around her wrists twice before securing the knot. He looped a second one, the green he’d worn to work that day, tight around her elbows.

"You want me to wear one of these tomorrow?” He asked in between against her shoulder blade, “every time you see me you’ll remember how important you are to me.”

** **

C.J.’s breath hitched, “yes sir.”

** **

“Okay.”

He pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth before wrapping his hand around the tie and tugging her sharply, to her feet. He wrapped an arm low around her stomach when she stumbled on her feet. He let his hands properly roam her body properly for the first time that night- he brushed against her ribs, rolled a nipple between his fingers, ran his knuckles over her swollen cunt, and pressed slow, open mouthed kisses against her shoulders. 

C.J.’s moan was a huff on the edge of frustration. 

** **

“We’re just getting started,” Toby said, “go lay on the bed for me.”

** **

This time, he did swat at her ass as she stepped away. 

“There you go,” he pushed her down onto her stomach, once she was in the center of the bed, “pull your knees up for me.” He took a slender ankle in each hand and tugged her legs open.

“You’re so beautiful, Jeanie,” Toby said warmly. He stroked a hand from the nape of her neck, down her spine, under her bound hands, and over her ass, “you’re beautiful when you confound the briefing room. Half the time they don’t even know they’re playing into your hands. You’re beautiful when you stand up to me,” he ran his thumb against her bottom lip and grinned when her teeth nipped at his flesh, “and you’re beautiful right now, when you’ve surrendered to me.”

Toby didn’t warn her before he sunk three fingers into her soft heat and she cried out.

“Easy baby,” he said, pulling his fingers out before slowly sinking them in again. He twisted his fingers inside her so his thumb could brush against her clit. He passed his thumb over the tight bud, once, then twice before removing his fingers, “you can take it.”

** **

Her whimper was muffled in his sheets, it drove him wild. He was already rock hard in his boxers, had been, if he was being honest, since he’d walked in and seen her on her knees waiting for him.

“There you go, let me hear you.”

“Toby,” C.J. moaned as he slowly fucked her with his fingers. He pulled them all the way out before pushing them back inside her. Her hands twisted in the tie that held them against her back, “Toby.”

“I’ve got you,” he promised. He anchored his free hand against the center of her back, pushing her chest flat against the bed, “You can take it for me. We’re just getting started.”

** **

Her moan was almost a groan and he chuckled. She was the only person he’d known who could have him harder than steel and still laughing during sex. He ran his hand down the side of her face, a gentle caress. 

“Lift up for me. There you go,” he all but crooned. He pulled her so she was further up on her knees, while leaving her chest planted against the bed. On the next stroke her removed his fingers and cupped his hand over her cunt. The pressure he applied was steady and firm. 

“Toby,” C.J. wined, the ‘o’ elongating into a moan.

“You’re dripping. Did you know that?” he asked, “You’re soaked for me.”

** **

“Mmmhmm,” C.J. confirmed. 

** **

“I think,” he smacked a hand against her right flank when she rutted against his hand, “Still,” he demanded, “You’ve got to take it, baby. Trust me.” C.J. nodded against the sheets. Her hair tangled across her face “I think I’m gonna hold you like this for another minute, and then I think I’m gonna pull you onto my cock while I play with your nipples for a little bit. What do you think?”

** **

When C.J. didn’t answer he pressed his hand against her harder. Her yelp turned into a wet groan, “y-y-yes sir,” she said shakily.

“You’re okay,” Toby reminded her. He carefully untangled her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His kiss was gentle, a soft press of his lips to hers, “You’ve been so good for me, Jeanie. It’s been a long day hasn’t it,” he prompted.

** **

“Yes sir.” The way she looked at him as she said it, big wet eyes, and swollen pout nearly had him undone.

** **

“Okay baby.”

** **

Without warning he removed his hand from her swollen mound and pulled her up, onto her knees with a firm yank of the tie that connected her elbows. He struggled out of his own boxers and t-shirt, one hand wrapped around her arm to keep her steady. Toby smeared his own pre-cum down the shaft of his cock before pushing into her slowly. He sunk his teeth her shoulder when he pulled her to sit flush against him.

“Oh, oh,” C.J. cried out hoarsely. Her thighs trembled with the effort not to move.

“Good girl,” Toby praised. C.J.’s chest flushed at the praise, “Good girl,” he repeated lowly, twisting a nipple between his finger and thumb. He had always loved how responsive her breasts were. A brush of silk or his thumb would have her nipples puckered tight and hard. 

Toby wrapped his arms around her, tracing the underside of one breast with his thumb, while worrying the nipple of the other between two fingers, “Do you remember after Mendozza’s confirmation, you had to spend a late night in the office and you came over here around 1 in the morning, all annoyed with Danny. I laid you out on this bed and made you get yourself off, while I watched,” Toby thrust even further into her, the move hard and shallow, “answer me, baby?”

“Yes,” she fought for her breath, “yes sir.”

** **

Toby wrapped his hands around her upper arms, his thumbs brushing against the silk tie that was wrapped around her elbows. He pulled her slowly, up and off his cock before tugging her back against him.

** **

“There you go,” he encouraged, prompting her to set the same, agonizing pace on her own. He pressed a thumb to her clit and circled it slowly, “tell me what you remember about it.”

** **

C.J. let out a harsh exhale. Her shoulders tightened as she steadied herself. “You liked when I played with my nipples,” she said strongly. She tugged against the ties against her arms and whimpered.

"Easy," Toby soothed with a wet kiss to her neck. He traced calloused hands from her thighs to her breasts, "tell me."  She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, her pants falling across his cheek as he pulled and twisted her nipples, "Tell me."

She told him in hushed whispers but it was enough. _"_You liked when I twisted my nipples between my fingers" , she said, "you liked when I weighed my breast in my palm." 

Toby followed her instructions to the letter before adding a few of his own. It was a half hour of teasing later when s he was shivering and shaking against him, begging into his ear when he said, “come for me Jeanie.” 

They’d work each over twice more before they finally fell asleep. C.J. pillowed her head against his shoulder, reveling in the kiss he left against her temple. 

** **

In the morning, things would go back to the way they always were. It was these nights that got them through everything else. Toby would take over the couch in her office to look through the news for the day and they’d argue over sending aid halfway around the world. As Toby heads into the Oval for a final meeting of the night C.J. would knock her shoulder against his.

** **

“Nice tie.”

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think - comments and prompts appreciated. Tumblr - seekennedywrite


End file.
